The initialization, configuration, and re-configuration of communication network devices in tactical networks, as one example, may require manual loading of network parameters, which is often non-scalable and costly. For instance, manual loading of network parameters may take several weeks to fully configure a mission command system for a mission change and also may be labor-intensive, time consuming, error prone. As a result, devices that require manual loading of network parameters may be unable to adapt quickly to system changes (e.g., mission changes).